Kou Tenka
Summary Kou Tenka (黄天化 Kō Tenka?, Huang Tian-Hua) is disciple at Konronsan, and Kou Hiko's second son. One of the Juunisen, Seikyo Dotoku Shinkun, discovered and recruited him as a doushi. He appeared to save his father, who was being chased by pursuers from the Yin rebellion. He has his father's upstanding spirit and fighting skills, but his mother's, Kashi's, black hair. He uses the inflection "-sa" at the end of a sentence, he has a scar across his face (origin unknown) and he is often seen smoking cigarettes or biting a stick. He is a natural born fighter, like his father. He is master of the lightsaber-like paopei, 'Bakuya no Hoken,' (it is not much different from the lightsaber the Jedi's and Sith's used in Star Wars) and later receives a fire-emitting, boomerang paopei called 'Karyuhyo,' and the tiny 'Sanshintei.' Lastly, he could use the 'Bakuya no Hoken 2,' which has a blade on either side of the handle. From a very young age, Tenka began training to be a fighter by his father. One day, Dotoku Shinjin (one of the 12 Sennins of Kongrong) came and ask for him to train in Kongrong. The parents accepted the offer, and Tenka also went mainly because he wanted to surpass his father. Tenka, like Nataku will not stop until they win in a fight. He is determined, stubborn and have an incredible will (considering he lost most of his family members). Because of his absolute self confidence in close combat, and too much of a warrior's spirit, he extremely hates to lose. As a result of a cursed wound received from one of Chou Koumei's yokai senin subordinates, his life was shortened. He is younger than Tenruko but older than Tenshaku, however, he is shorter than both of them. Tenka was separated from his family until the day he heard the news that his mother and aunt died under the influence of Dakki. He came just in time to save his grandfather and father, proving himself to be a good swordsman. The one aim driving Tenka is to surpass his father. When his father died, he lost track of his goal and aimlessly wander until he defeated Chuuoh in one on one combat to avenge his mother, but the moment he defeated him, he lost his resolve. Then he realized there's nothing there for him anymore and immediately afterwards, he was run through by a sword/killed by a weak nameless soldier who just so happen to be there and hoshin-ed; he died in Taikoubou's arms. This only happens in the manga, however, as he lives in the anime and even appears to have a love interest. He has a rough attitude and would jump to conclusions. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Kou Tenka/Huang Tian-Hua Origins: Hoshin Engi Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Doushi/Disciple of Doutoku Shinkun's Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Very Skilled Swordsman, He has the paopei Bakuya No Houken (a sword like paopei, it holds resemblance to a lightsaber from Star Wars, the sword is made of pure energy. Once mastered, Tenka could cut through any material shown in the series, he can also make a double bladed sword), Possesses the Sanshintei (mini like versions of his paopei that can attack with many of them the same time), Also possesses the paopei Karyuuhyou (a flame paopei that is able to to execute strong fire combos but it's main strength is that it can make random movements to confuse the enemy when attacking) Attack Potency: City level (He sliced off the arms of the mountain mutated monstrosity Chuuou) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (At least as fast as Hiko. Parried the Kinben from a relatively short distance away) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class M Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Survived one of Chuuou's crushing attacks) Stamina: Large Range: Extended human melee range, at least several meters with Karyuuhyou Standard Equipment: His paopei Bakuya No Houken Intelligence: Very skilled swordsman and smart at battle Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hoshin Engi Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7